1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypergolic rocket fuels that simultaneously possess high-performance propellant characteristics and low toxicity relative to Monomethylhydrazine (MMH). The fuels provide propellant performance as high as or higher than MMH, but have lower toxicity.
2. Description of Related Art
Monomethylhydrazine (MMH) is a widely employed fuel in hypergolic, bipropellant systems. MMH possesses desirable propellant properties but it is highly toxic, carcinogenic, and corrosive. Although gelling has dramatically improved the safety of handling and storing the propellant, its toxicity and carcinogenicity are still of major concern. Therefore, there is a need for alternative liquid hypergolic fuels that are less carcinogenic and less toxic than MMH but also have equal or higher energy densities, lower vapor pressures and ignition delays than MMH. These fuels, like MMH, may be used in the form of gels to further improve safety.
Although DMAZ is hypergolic, its ignition delay with IRFNA is significantly longer than MMH. A longer ignition delay requires a larger combustion chamber to avoid pressure spikes that can damage the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,143, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses three chemicals, each comprising a tertiary nitrogen and an azide functional group that are hypergolic when mixed with an oxidizer such as IRFNA, hydrogen peroxide, nitrogen tetroxide, and hydroxyl ammonium nitrate. The chemicals are dimethylaminoethylazide (DMAZ), pyrollidineylethylazide (PYAZ), and bis (ethyl azide)methylamine (BAZ). Inhibited Red Fuming Nitric Acid (IRFNA) type IIIB and monomethyl hydrazine (MMH) deliver a specific impulse of 284 Ibf sec/Ibm and a density impulse of 13.36 Ibf sec/cubic inch in a rocket engine operating a pressure of 2000 psi. DMAZ, PYAZ, and BAZ are proposed as potential replacements for MMH. DMAZ, under the same conditions as MMH, delivers a specific impulse of 287 Ibf sec/Ibm and a density impulse of 13.8 Ibf sec/cubic inch. The patent discloses the mixing of the hypergolic fuel chemicals with gellants and additives such as aluminum and boron to increase specific impulse and density impulse values.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,633, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a family of amine azides having cyclic structures and for use as hypergolic rocket propellants. The amine azide compounds comprise at least one amine, including tertiary amines, and an azide functional group pendant from a cyclic structure. The propellants are disclosed as being used with oxidizers and, optionally with catalysts present in fuel or oxidizer. Fuel properties for the amine azides are provided based on computational quantum chemistry calculations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,152, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses hypergolic propulsion systems comprising a fuel composition and an oxidizer composition. The fuel composition contains an azide compound having at least one tertiary nitrogen and at least one azide functional group. The oxidizer contains hydrogen peroxide in water. The hypergolic reaction between oxidizer and fuel is catalyzed by a transition metal, preferably compounds of cobalt and manganese.
Unlike hypergolic fuels disclosed previously, the present fuels exhibit lower toxicity and higher performance than MMH. The fuels require no catalyst to achieve high performance and are hypergolic with commonly used oxidizers. The fuels of the present invention may be used alone, in combination with each other, or in combination with other fuels in blends.